Seasons
by ECM
Summary: A Lily and James love/hate story. Starts in 6th year. What happens, when James loves Lily, who loves Sirius, who loves someone else? Or when Remus has neglected to tell his longtime girlfriend a important bit of info? Read on to find out.
1. Home Again

Seasons

Introduction / Chapter 1 

For those of you who have read All My Life, I'm truly sorry for putting you through that torture.  The story (my first writing ever) was not well thought out and had a lot of holes in the plot, and the characters were doing things way too mature for being 11-13.  I'm still continuing with All My Life, but right now I just need a little side story to take my mind off of it.  I have to warn you, that in this story, the characters are probably going to have the same sort of personalities, like Sirius for example.  And things that happened in the 5th book will come into play.  BTW, I'm still pissed about that death. Grr…  My favorite character…gone.  Oh well, I might as well get on with my life.  Ok, the first thing that I'm going to do for you is give you an overview of who the main characters are, what has happened that changed there lives significantly (if there are any) and anything else you need to know.  It's pretty much a little bio of all of the characters, to get you up to speed w/ the story, which is set to take place at the beginning of 6th year.  Ok, on with the show…

James Harold Potter~ Probably known best for his over-the-top quidditch skills and "King of Hogwarts" status, James is pretty much the leader of the 6th year Gryffindors, if not the school.  His best friends in the entire universe are of course Sirius and Remus, and he is nice enough to Peter.  He is an only child and really hasn't had too much heartbreak in his 16 years on earth.  He is desperately in love with none other than Lily Evans, but she has her eye on a totally different marauder, much to the displeasure of James.

Sirius Black~ The good-looking, and hilarious Sirius' biggest problem these days is the fact that he doesn't have a middle name.  Though this may not seem to be a big deal to you, it nags at poor Sirius day in, and day out.  This is probably the reason he spends every waking moment searching for a suitable middle name.  With his comedic timing, and at most time's odd personality, he is easily everyone's favorite.  Playing beater for the gryffindor quidditch team hardly uses up all his energy, so he spends his free time chasing Roxanne, a girl who could care less about him.  He lives with James, because his parents threw him out long ago, but he doesn't seem to mind his living arrangement too horribly much.

Remus Julian Lupin~ Though blessed with a middle name, Remus has other things to worry about.   When he was young, he was bitten by a werewolf, and has had to live a jaded life ever since.  He has been dating Arianna for 2 years now, but has neglected to tell her that he turns into a vicious canine once a month, and this absence of info nags at him every second that he spends with her.  Even though he is the envy of many, they just don't know his life.

Lillian Elizabeth Evans~  Lily, (her friends call her Lee) is one of the prettiest girls at Hogwarts.  She is also 1/3 of the Elizabeth club, a club that the three girls invented sometime during first year because of their identical middle names. But even with all her good looks and charm, she can't seem to get Sirius to notice her, though James notices her all the time.  She was born to muggles, and has a sister, Petunia, whom she gets along with quite well.

Roxanne Elizabeth Austin~ Another member of the Elizabeth club, Roxanne Austin, leads a double life.  To most, she is the privileged daughter of the top Auror at the ministry, and the youngest member of the richest wizarding family in all of Europe.  But to her friends, she is just Roxie, the gorgeous, fun-loving party animal, who will do anything for her friends, including inviting them all to exotic places for the holidays.

Arianna Elizabeth Storm~ Arianna, the final member of the Elizabeth club, is the sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet.  With her beautiful face and long hair, she is easily tied with Lily and Roxanne on Sirius' "Hotness Scale."  When she was 12, Arianna's mom died from a long battle with a wizard disease, that at the time had no cure.  This left her dad all by himself, to care for three children.  Though it was difficult, Arianna's family has managed to cope with their loss, and even thrive in the new situation they were thrust in.

Now let the story begin…

"So Roxie."  Sirius Black said as he inched toward the seemingly unreceptive teenager.

"Yes, Sirius?"  She smiled, though her jaw seemed a tad, clenched.

"You do know, that if I could see you naked, I'd die a happy man."

"Yeah?"  Roxie smiled and leaned towards him, "but baby, if I saw you naked, I might die laughing."  She then turned away from him and started reading the newest issue of Witches Weekly.

James and Remus looked at their defeated comrade, as he smiled at them.

"I think I'm making progress."  They just shook their heads when there attention went to the commotion at the train car door.

"And then," Lily laughed as she walked in, leaning on Arianna for stability between the giggles, "he, he screamed and ran into a stall, and I just about died."

"What happened?"  Sirius asked eagerly, hanging over the edge of his seat.

"Lily walked in on Snape in the toilet, and she reckons he wet himself when he saw her, if not before she came in." Arianna explained, while Lily hyperventilated next to her.

"Why were you in the boys bathroom?"  James asked, staring intently at Lily.

"Arianna told me that it was the girls!"  Lily said, now finding her seat amongst her friends on the Hogwarts Express.  They were heading back to their true home, the place where they became friends, and the place where they will face some of the hardest things they will ever have to go through, and some of the best times of their lives.

As they sat down, Sirius made Lily describe the exact look on Severus Snape's face, over and over again.

"Hey, where's Peter?"  Roxie asked, looking around the compartment.

"I dunno."  The boys said in unison.  They didn't think to hard though, because no sooner had they said this, had Sirius come up with a brilliant idea.  Or so he thought.

"How about," he started, while clapping his hands together, "We walk by the Slytherin's compartment, and go on about some small bloke that Lily spied on earlier.  Let's see if we can get a rise out Snape."

"Looked to me like that's what he was doing in the bathroom in the first place."  Lily said matter-of-factly.

"Lily!"  Shouted the rest of the compartment's occupants at once.

"What, I was just stating what I saw!"

"Yeah," Remus said, shuddering, "but did you need to be so graphic about it?"

The rest of the friends nodded, while Lily shrugged.

As the boys cleared the compartment, the girls got together for their yearly back to school ritual.

"Ok, now that they're gone, time for gossip."  Roxie said, leaning in.  "Lee, how was your summer?"

A pained expression came over Lily's face as she shrugged, "It was ok, I guess."

"Sirius still not noticing you?"  Roxanne asked.

"He's noticing someone," Lily said, glaring at Roxie and then smiling, "just not me."

"You can have him!"  She said in an exasperated tone.

"I wish," Lily mused as she looked at Arianna, who was gazing out the window, staring at the blurred landscape.

"You ok Arianna?"  Roxie asked, talking the words out of Lily's mouth.

"Yeah," she said, turning towards the girls.

"Penny for your thoughts."  Lily told her, and in return both Arianna and Roxie looked at her in a confused way.

"Oh," Lily said, noticing her mistake, "sorry, muggle thing.  It means, what's on your mind?"

"I don't know," she confessed, "I just, I just have this feeling about Remus.  There is something about him, like he's keeping something from me.  I don't really know how to explain it.  Lately he's just been acting, different."

"Like, different how?"  Roxie asked.

"Like he's always going to visit his sick aunt, or his sick mother, or his sick grandmother.  I don't know, there is just something funny about it.  It bother's me to think that he's lying to me."

"Why would he lie about things to get away from you for days at a time?"  Lily asked rhetorically.

"You know what," Roxie said, and then shook her head, dismissing it.  "No, never mind, Remus isn't like that."

"What?"  Arianna asked, scooting towards Roxie.

"Well, its not true or anything, but what if there is another girl?"

"No," Lily said, shaking her head, "Remus wouldn't do that."

"Yeah," Roxie agreed.

"Wait, I mean, he leaves at least once a month for days at a time to be with a sick relative?  What if he is cheating on me?"  Arianna's voice became higher the more she talked.

"Do you really think he is?"  Lily asked, becoming saddened.

"I think so."  Arianna's heart sank.  She could not believe that Remus would do this to her.

"What are you going to do?"  Roxie asked, feeling terrible for even bringing this whole thing up.  

"The only thing I can do," Arianna said, her eyes trailing to the ground, "I have to break up with him."  She then said that she needed to go to the bathroom and stumbled out of the compartment.

"Oh my God."  Lily said, slouching in her seat.  

"Yeah."  Roxie said, knowing what Lily was thinking.

Meanwhile, the boys were out causing some trouble of their own.

"Where is the Slytherin compartment?"  Sirius asked, sliding a door open, poking his head in and then closing it in defeat.

"I don't know, but we are almost at the last compartment, and still no scum.  I mean Snape, still no Snape."  James said, grinning.

"You had it right the first time, James."  Remus said, while sliding open the second to last compartment door, but to no avail.

"Last one guys.  On three we charge in, ok?"  Sirius whispered, and then proceeded to count.   On three, the boys stormed in the compartment.

"Peter?!"  James yelled, as he grabbed the Gryffindor.

"What are you doing in here," Snape yelled.

"Well we were looking for some bloke that was whacking off in the toilet, and scarred our poor Lily for life.  And now, we find the same ass in here, holding our beloved Peter against his will!"  Sirius ranted.

"So if you don't mind, Severus, we will be taking our friend, and leaving."  James said, as he opened the door for the rest of the boys.

As they left the compartment, Peter looked up at Sirius and grinned.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I would've done if…"

"Shut-up Peter, I don't like any better than I like Snape."  Sirius said as he stared angrily at Peter.

"But you just, you said that they were holding me against my, but I,"

"Quit blithering, Pete.  Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I won't save your arse from the likes of the Slytherins."

"Oh, ok well," Peter said nervously.

"What were you doing in there anyway, Pete?"  Remus interrupted, while opening the door to their compartment.

"Well, as you said, they were holding me against me will."  Peter said, glancing around the room.

"What happened?"  Roxie asked, tearing her eyes away from Witches Weekly.

"We found Peter schmoozing with the Slytherins in a hidden compartment."  James explained, looking Peter up and down.

"What?"  Lily asked, glaring at Peter.

"I told you, I was being held!  It was torture!"

"You didn't look to tortured to us, you worthless piece of…" Sirius began, but Roxie interrupted.

"You need to calm down, Sirius.  Peter, why don't you go buy a few chocolate frogs for us," she said, handing him a few coins, "hopefully no big scary Slytherin jump out from behind a treat cart or anything."

The group laughed as Peter glared at her on his way out.

"Where is Arianna?"  Remus asked, looking around.

"Um, she went to the bathroom a minute ago, she should be back anytime."  Lily explained as she looked at her watch.  Roxie and her exchanged glances.  Arianna had been gone for 25 minutes.

As the minutes went on, the group began doing their own activities.  Lily and Roxie chatted candidly about the summer hols, while James, Sirius and Remus played a rousing game of exploding snap.

When Arianna finally entered the door, she was followed closely by Peter. In her arms was a large bag of assorted goodies, with everything from Pumpkin Pasties, to Sugar Quills.

She passed Remus with out so much as a glance, but he was too involved with exploding snap to even notice.  When she sat down next to the girls, they looked at her with an odd expression.

"Planning for the end of the world?" 

"Oh, no.  I just figure since I won't have a boyfriend much longer, I might as well get fat."  She said this as she stuffed 3 chocolate frogs into her mouth.  She had said it rather loudly though, because James had overheard. 

He caught Lily's eye, and looked towards Arianna.  Lily just shrugged and proceeded to grab a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans.

A weird expression came over her face after she popped a red bean in her mouth.

"What flavour is it?"  Roxie asked, while unwrapping a Pumpkin Pastie.  

"I think it was blood?!"  Lily said, gagging and grabbing a chocolate frog.

"Gross!"  All three girls said in unison.

As the outside grew darker, they knew they were almost to the castle.  

"Better get our robes on guys," Remus said as he rummaged through his trunk.

Once they were dressed, the train began slowing down, until it finally stopped.  The group got out of the train and made their way to the carriages.

"You still don't see them?"  Arianna asked as she stepped into the carriage.

"Nope."  Roxie said, as she followed Arianna into the carriage.

"You know Arianna, it's not good to see things that no one else can see, I mean, its just not good.  Maybe you should tell Dumbledore or something."  Sirius said, smiling.

"And how would that conversation pan out.  'Oh, hello Professor, well you see, I keep on seeing these black scaly horse things all around, and I was wondering if that's normal?'  I'd be on the next bloody broom to St. Mungos!"  Arianna strained a laugh and then fell silent for the rest of the ride.

"Well, it was just a thought."  Sirius said, looking hurt.  But not for long.  Soon after the St. Mungos discussion, the carriages came to a halt and the gang walked up the steps to the castle.

As he stepped onto the first landing, he stopped and breathed in deep. 

"Ahh…" He exhaled. "It is good to be back."

"Yeah," James said stopping beside him, "it's good to be home."

"Oy!  There's McGonagall!  Hey Minerva!  I'm back!!"  Sirius then ran towards his 'favorite' teacher.  James shook his head laughing, thrust his hands in his pockets and walked on, towards home.

_Well, how is that for the first chapter?  I think its ok, but believe me, the story will get better!  In the next chapter, we will go thru the Remus/Arianna break-up, and maybe some more of the James-Lily-Sirius-Roxanne love triangle.  Well, there are four people, so maybe it is more of a love square… I dunno.  Well ok, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, don't hesitate to let me know.  Ok, talk to you all later._

**LIZ**


	2. Of Werewolves and Witches

Seasons

~ Chapter 2 ~ 

Of Werewolves and Witches

          "Wee, Cam nyoo paff me duh chikin?"  Sirius asked through a mouth full of bread, while motioning towards the drumsticks.

          "Huh?"  Lily asked, as she looked at him sideways.

          "Duh chicken!"  He said, pointing feverishly at the poultry.

          Lily winked at Remus and went on to say, "Oh, yeah, it was delicious!  I think I might have some more!"  She then put three pieces on her plate, but left Sirius empty handed.

          His eyebrow shot up as he swallowed, "never kid a kidder, Lee."  As he said this, he winked and emptied her plate onto his and started in on her chicken.

          "Hey!"  She squealed and flirtatiously hit his arm.  She then scooted a little closer to him.

          Noticing this, Sirius looked up at James.  James just shrugged, and went on talking to Roxanne.  Sirius looked at Lily, who smiled back at him.

          "You like me, don't you Lee?"  Sirius asked, nodding his head.

          "What?"  Lily breathed, "No I do not like you, Sirius."

          "Yes you do!  You want to kiss me, don't you?"  

          "I want to kill you!"  Lily said, becoming embarrassed.

          "Never knock on deaths door.  Ring the door bell and run," he winked at her and started to get up, "he hates that."

          As Sirius walked away, Lily called after him, "You need to come back down to reality, Sirius."

          "No, my dear Lillian, reality is just a crutch for people who cannot handle drugs!"  And with that, Sirius left the Great Hall, leaving a dumbfounded Lily and laughing Gryffindor table behind.

          After the last of the food had been devoured, and the friends had made their way to the tower, Arianna figured that this might be the only opportunity for her to break up with Remus.

          Once she had her things situated in her dorm, she went downstairs to find Remus.  She found him by the fire with the rest of the boys.  Sirius and James were having an exciting wizard chess tourney, which Peter and Remus and a few other kids had come out to watch.

          What if maybe she wasn't doing the right thing?  What if Remus actually had a good reason for being gone?  But what if Remus has been cheating on her, and she's been strung along like a fool the whole time.  She had to do this.  And if he weren't cheating, surely he would say something to refute her accusations.  She hoped.

          "Remus?"  Arianna said as she stepped up behind him.

          "Hey, baby!"  He got off the couch and went to give her a hug.  She didn't hug back.

          "We need to talk.  Is there some where we can go that's private?"

          "Yeah," he said as he looked at her, "is everything ok?"

          "Sure."  She lied.  He led her up to the boy's dormitories, seeing as though everyone was watching James and Sirius.

          He sat on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him, but she opted to stand directly in front of him, her arms folded across her.

          "What is it that you need to talk about?"  He asked, growing more nervous by the second.

          "It's about us." She began, as he opened his mouth to question her.  She put her finger to his lips, "Remus, if you interrupt me, I will never get this out."  He nodded and she continued.

          "I, I think that we should take a break.  A permanent one."  Tears started falling down her face when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

          "Why?"  He croaked, not fully able to speak right.

          "I think you know why.  I, I just found some things out, which made me rethink our whole relationship."

          Remus sat in disbelief for a second.  She knows.  He couldn't believe that she would break up with him because he was a werewolf.  

          "Hmm."  He said, looking down.

          "What?"

          "I guess I just misjudged you as a person.  I thought you were better than this.  I thought you were more understanding.  I guess I was wrong."

          "You thought," Arianna became angry with this, "that I would understand this?  I guess you don't know me as a person, because if you did, you would know that I would never in a million years want to be a part of this!"

          "How can you say that?  I thought you loved me!"

          "I still do love you Remus, but this is sick!"  

          "Arianna, its who I am!  It's in my blood!  I can't help it!  I have no control over it!"

          "What?!  Remus, I never want to speak to you again.  If this is what you choose to be, fine.  But I do not now, or ever, want to be a part of it!"  She walked out the door and slammed it, and then ran into the girl's dormitories and collapsed onto her bed.  She couldn't believe that he thought that cheating on her was not a big deal and that she would be fine with it.

          "Arianna?"  Lily called out quietly as she cautiously stepped towards Ariannas' four-poster bed.

          "Are you ok?"  Roxie asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

          "No," Arianna said quietly.  Nothing would ever be ok again.

          "How did it go?"  Lily asked, while kneeling next to Arianna's head.

          "Terribly!  He started going on about how I should accept him for who he is, and that its in his blood and he can't change that!  I just can't see how he thinks that cheating on me is ok.  I thought he really cared about me?  How could he do this to me?"  She started to cry again, as Roxie and Lily exchanged glances.

          "Arianna, do you want to be alone right now?"  Roxie asked.

          "Yeah, I think I should be by myself for a little while."

          "Ok, Lee and I will be in the common room.  Come down there, once you feel ready."  Roxie and Lily left their room in silence.

          Meanwhile, Sirius and James were just finishing putting away their wizards chessboard, and were heading back to their room.  They opened the door to find the room a total and complete disaster, with little bits of paper flying through the air and covering the floor like snow.

          "Remus!"  Sirius shouted over the blaring music as James turned off the stereo.  "What the hell are you doing?"

          "I'm learning the Macarena."  He said calmly, and then began shouting, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

          "It looks to me like you're getting ready for Mardi Gras three months early…" James said, catching some flying bits of paper and trying to decipher what they used to say.

          "Yeah man, what's gotten into you?"  Sirius asked, sitting down on his bed.

          "Arianna dumped me."  Remus said quietly as he leaned on the wall and slid to the floor.

          "What?!"  James and Sirius asked at once.

          "Yeah."  Remus put his head in his hands.  

          "Did she say why?"  James asked, while clearing away most of the paper bits, which he found to be letters from Arianna.  He was placing them in a large garbage sack.  Never know if Remus might want them someday.

          "I wish she wouldn't have told me why."

          "What are you on about?"  Sirius asked, while trying to piece together one of the letters.

          "She doesn't want to be with me because I'm a werewolf."

          "Are you serious?"  James asked.  Sirius looked up to comment on that one, but James glared at him.  He went back to putting together the letter.

          "She said that she didn't want to be a part of something that sick.  She said that she never wants to talk to me or see me again."  Remus looked up at his friends.  They had a look of sheer disbelief upon their faces.

          James dropped his garbage sack of letter pieces next to Sirius' work in progress, the commotion making the little pieces flutter into chaos, ruining the work Sirius had just done.  Sirius didn't seem to notice.

          "What a bitch."  At this, Remus looked at Sirius with hurt in his eyes.  An hour ago, he would have punched him into next week, but now he couldn't even speak.

          "Can you guys, just, leave me alone for awhile?"  Sirius and James nodded and vacated the room, leaving Remus to wallow in his misery.

          When James and Sirius got down to the common room, Lily and Roxie greeted them, in a not so warm way.

          "How's your friend?  Or is he off with some one else already?"  Roxie asked, not even looking up from the necklace she was fiddling with.

          "We should be asking you the same thing about Arianna."  James replied, sitting in an armchair across from the two girls.

          "Wait," Sirius said, "why are you mad at Remus?  He's the one who got shafted."

          "How so?"  Lily asked, "He was the one cheating on Arianna!"

          "Remus never cheated on Arianna!?  He should have though, maybe he could have found someone a little more compassionate!"  James reasoned.

          "Ok, guys hold on a second."  Roxanne said, putting two and two together.  "I think that they think they broke up for different reasons."

          The confused look on Sirius' face compelled her to explain herself.

          "You say that Remus never messed around on Arianna, right?"

          "Right."  Sirius nodded.

          "But that is the only reason she broke up with him.  And while she was breaking up with him, he obviously gave her some indications that what she was saying was true."  Roxie shrugged, she didn't know what else to say.

          "I think they need to figure this out on their own."  Sirius knew that Remus might not want everyone knowing his 'situation.'  James followed his lead.  At least now though, the friends knew that Remus didn't cheat on Arianna, and the boys knew that Arianna didn't break it off because of Remus being a werewolf.

          "Yeah, they need some time to cool off, and then they can figure things out."  Just as James said this, Arianna came wandering down the steps to the girl's dormitories.  She looked around at the group, and sat down on the couch between the two girls in silence.

(A/N: WARNING, ADULT LANGUAGE AHEAD!)

"What?  It's not like someone died or anything?  Come on guys, lighten up!  It's just a little puppy love romance, no big deal!"

          "No big deal, eh?"  Remus said, a few feet from the boys landing.

"Yeah your right, two years, doesn't mean a thing."

          "Well when you're dating an asshole for two years, maybe it is no big deal."  Sirius and James' eyes widened, along with Roxie's and Lily's, in anticipation for what's coming next.

          "Yeah, I guess you are right."  The group let out a collective breath.  "You would have to be an ass to stick it out with a bitch like you for that long."

          Arianna's eyes narrowed towards Remus, brimmed with tears.

          "I hate you."  She said quietly through clenched teeth as she got up.

          "What was that sweetheart?  I couldn't hear you clearly."

          "I hate you!"  She screamed at him, with all the force she could gather.

          "Oh believe me babe," he said winking at her, "I hate you so much more."  He then blew her a kiss and walked out the portrait hole.  She ran up stairs and slammed her door until the walls shuddered.

          "I think they may need a little more time to cool off…" James said, shrugging.

          "What just happened here?"  Sirius asked, eyes wide.

          "If I explained it to you," Roxie said, getting up and dusting her self off, "your brain might explode.  Come on Lee, let's go to bed."

          She looked at James and smiled. 

          "What?" he asked.

          "We are crashing in your guys' room."

          "Yes!"  Sirius said with a 'ca-ching' motion.

          Breakfast was quite a gallant affair the next morning, considering only a few Gryffindor 6th years managed to make an appearance.  Peter, was off doing who knows what, who knows where.  Remus was out on the quidditch pitch, practicing his aim with bludgers, and Arianna had locked herself in the girls' dormitory the night before, and has failed to come out since.  

          And then there were four…

          "I firmly believe," Sirius stated, while putting holes in his bread by trying to butter it, "that the hardness of the butter is directly proportional to the softness of the bread."

          "Quite a lot of mathematical logic in that statement, eh Sirius?"  James said.

          "I have always said, Jamie, that there are 3 types of people in this world.  Those that understand math, and those that don't."  He said while taking a bite out of the bread.

          "What's the other type?"  Roxie asked.

          "What do you mean?"

          "Never mind."  She answered, laughing.  James put is head down on the table as he shook with silent laughter.  Sirius looked around at his laughing friends and shrugged.

          "I guess I just don't see what's so funny."

          "It's ok Sirius, didn't you once tell me that 7/5th of all people don't understand fractions?"  James asked, smiling at Lily and Roxie, who were waiting for Sirius' answer.

          "Right-o James, glad to know you were listening!  Who knows, maybe you're not as much of a lost cause as Minerva and I thought."  Sirius patted James on the back and went back to breakfast.

          "Good to know you're looking out for me Sirius," James said, while looking over his new class schedule.

          "So, what's the news?  Break it to me straight.  Come on Jamie, I can handle it."  Sirius said, grabbing for his schedule.

          "Double potions with…"

          "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not…" Sirius chanted, fingers crossed.

          "Slytherin."  James stated, turning to see the look on Sirius' face.

          "Dammit!  Why do Minerva and Albus keep on doing this to me?  They know that I can't sit in a dungeon with Snape, and not do something to him!"  As Sirius ranted on, James leaned over the table to Lily and Roxie and said,

          "Good thing about egotists," he pointed at Sirius, who was still talking, "is that they don't talk about other people."

          The girls smiled as Sirius stopped mid sentence.  Peter had just squeezed in between James and him, and was now eating their food.

          "Just what do you think you're doing, Wormtail?"  Sirius asked, snatching his toast away from the rat.

          "I'm eating breakfast."  Peter said, as if Sirius was slow.

          "Correction," James said, grabbing his pumpkin juice, "you're eating our breakfast."

          "Well you were talking to the girls, and Sirius was going on about Minerva, and I" 

          "Hold it!  What makes you think that you have a right to call Minerva by her first name?"  Sirius asked, offended by Peter's lack of respect.

          "Well you call her Minerva."  Peter answered smugly.

          "Yes, well I am different."  Sirius said, standing up.

          "Must be nice being better then us commoners, huh Sirius."  Roxie said, smiling at him.

          "Yes, well, it's lonely at the top," he said as he grabbed two pieces of toast, "but you eat better."

          Once the rest of the friends had finished eating, they followed Sirius' lead, and went down to the dungeons, for Potions.  The period passed by with relative ease, unless you count the partnering up phase.

Remus and Arianna had both shown up late, and were both devoid of a partner.  Needless to say, the pair was not to happy when James pointed out that they had to be partners for the first lesson.

          "Advanced Love potions?!"  Sirius said, looking at their ingredient list.

          "We are making Love potions?"  Roxie asked, and then looked over at Remus and Arianna.

          "He he, sucks for them…" James said as he walked by with his tray of ingredients.

          "The purpose," Professor Carter began, "of the love potion is simple.  To make the drinker totally devoted to the maker.  It was invented by a witch, and used on her notoriously cheating husband.  This witch soon found though, that her husband needed a higher potency potion, to curb his straying ways.  So she invented this, Love Potion #9."

          "Because she fed this to him so often, she ended up killing him, by making him overdose on the potion,"

          The class collectively breathed in a sharp intake of air.

          "but, we are confident that your skills will not be near strong enough, so you need not worry about killing your classmate."

          Professor Carter decided to leave it up to the students on the matter of who would take the potion.

          "I think I should take it," Roxie told Sirius.

          "Why?"

          "Because you are already obsessed with me."

          "Good point!"  Sirius said as he dumped the ground up unicorn horn into the cauldron.

          "Who do you want to take it?"  James asked Lily, full knowing that it would probably have no effect on him.

          "Ehmmm… I'll take it.  I'm confident about your potion making abilities."  Lily answered.  "I wonder how Remus and Arianna are doing?"

          "I don't even want to know," James said as he stirred the potion.

          At the other end of the dungeon, things weren't going so smoothly.

          "Can you please pass me the fairy dust," Remus asked curtly, as Arianna obliged.

          "The white kind, not blue."  He said angrily.

          "Well, sorry, you didn't specify what color you needed."  She answered back, through clenched teeth.

          "I didn't think it was necessary, I figured any half-wit would be able to tell that you cannot put blue fairy dust in a love potion."  He looked at her, and saw her eyes turn to fire.

          "Wow Remus, you really hurt me there."  She said sarcastically, without cracking the slightest smile.

          "Just returning the favor."  And with that, he walked away.

OOO! Burn!!!  Ok, lol.  Yeah, it's a little bit of a cliffhanger, but not so much.  I vowed to myself, that I wouldn't not start this chapter until I had as many reviews as I did chapters.  (so that means I needed 1 review…)  And then I saw that I had a review so I started writing!  I know you are all very proud.  I know that this chapter is really depressing, and I'm sorry for that, but I hope I put some humor in there to balance it out a bit.  The next chapter will be pretty funny, it will be mainly about them going thru the day under the love potion.  I don't know that Remus and Arianna will figure out their weird break-up yet…  I'm not sure…  Hmm, email me if you have any ideas or anything.  I don't really have any solid ideas about what to do until James and Lily get together, and that is way down the line.  So if you have anything that you think I should do, put it in a review, I know I will get back to you.  Oh, yea, and if you think Sirius is stupid or something, he's really not.  I just realized that I am writing him that way and I am totally not meaning too.  I think that's all I have to say…

Babygal~ thank you so much for your review!  I'm really glad you like the story; hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint you…

PotterFan18~ I'm glad you like the characters, I'm trying to make them seem as real as possible, but I mean, their magical… so I don't think I have that much control anyway, lol.

Chemically-unbalanced~ Thanks for your review!  Well, Sirius is a little bit odd, and he thinks that he is better than most people, so he feels that he is allowed to call Prof. McGonagall, by her first name, Minerva.      


	3. Communications

Seasons

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**_~*~Communication~*~_**

The beautiful days are long gone  
I can't seem to breathe  
It feels like it hasn't been that long  
Since you walked away from me  
Now I can try to act real strong  
But you and I both know I still think of you that way  
You should know…that  
  
The beautiful lights the star filled nights  
They don't mean a thing  
Cause you were my star and so it don't seem right  
Without you here with me  
Now I can try to act real strong  
But you and I both know its hard for me to say  
You were my soul…  
  
Now I could say that I don't love you no more  
And I could say that I've closed the door for our love  
And I can tell you I feel It's time for us to go our separate ways  
But baby I just wouldn't be the same  
Cause girl your love is still on my brain

          "Do you think they'll find us in here?"  Sirius whispered to James.

          "If you keep talking they will!"  James whispered back frantically.

          It was later on that day, and James and Sirius had gone into hiding, in a closet in the third floor corridor.

          "Sirius?"  Roxie called, followed shortly by Lily's beckon to James.  Sirius crossed his fingers, in hopes to keep the admirers at bay.  

          "I think they're gone," Sirius wished out loud, as he opened the door causing James and him to come tumbling out.  They stood up and brushed themselves off, shaking their heads in disbelief.

          "When is this damn potion gonna wear off?"  Sirius asked.

          "I don't know, but running from those two is becoming a real pain in the AARGH!!!!"  James screamed, as he was side tackled by Lily.

          "James!"  She began as Sirius went into defense mode.

          "If Lily's here," he said to himself, whipping around, "then Roxie isn't far behind."

          "What's going on?"  Remus asked, coming up behind Sirius.  Sirius jumped about three feet at the sound of his voice.

          "Jesus Christ, Moony, you scared the hell out of me."

          "What are you on, Sirius?"  Remus asked, looking into Sirius' pupils.

          "Nothing!  I'm just trying to hide from Roxie."  Sirius said, while crouching behind a suit of armor.

          "Why?"  Remus asked, confused on why Sirius was hiding from the person he has been obsessed with for 6 years.

          "So that doesn't happen to me."  Sirius said while pointing at James.  Well, actually it was James being pinned down by Lily.

          "Oh," Remus said as he suppressed a laugh.

          "So, how are you doing?"  Sirius asked his friend.

          "I've done better."

"Oh no!"  Sirius whispered as he sprang into action, "Roxie is coming!  We'll talk later, I promise!"  He then fled to the staircase and began sliding down the banisters, one by one.

          Roxie ran up to Remus, a tad out of breath and demanded to know where it was Sirius went.

          "I don't know Rox, maybe you should try the Gryffindor tower."  He answered back, shrugging his shoulders.

          "Okay, thanks!"  She said, as she ran into the direction of the Gryffindor tower.  Remus laughed aloud and then went over and stood by James and Lily.

          "Moony!  Get her off of me!"  James screamed.  Remus reached down and tried to pull off Lily, but to no avail.

          "Sorry Prongs, looks like your screwed.  In a manner of speaking of course."  Remus said, as he smiled at the struggling Marauder.

          "Thanks a lot!"  James said sarcastically as he managed to get up.

          "Lily!"  He said, holding her at arms length.  "You need to get a hold of yourself here!"

          The glassy look disappeared from her eyes, as she looked confusingly up at James.

          "James, what in the name God do you think you're doing?"  She half-screamed, as James took a startled step back.

          Remus looked at James, then at Lily, and then back again at James.

          "What is going on?"  He muttered under his breath.

          "I'm trying to get you to stop obsessing over me!"  James retorted.

          "What are you talking about?"  Lily asked, a disgusted look creeping across her flushed face.

          "You have been all over me since Potions this morning, and to be honest it is getting a little old."  James answered, running his hand thru his hair.  Usually this action causes a girl to go weak in the knees, but it just caused Lily to become angrier.

          "Well, tell me how it would feel if I did it for 6 years, hmmm?  Or did that not cross your mind while you were way up there, sitting atop your pedestal, did it Potter?"  She snapped.

          "Oh come off it Evans, you know you like me."

          Remus' eyes widened as Lily took a sharp intake of air.

          "James, you are unbelievable."  Lily said quietly, her jaw clenched.

          "Oh, thanks Lily, that means a lot coming from you!  Unfortunately, I have previous obligations, so I cannot stay here and listen to your compliments any longer…" He answered sarcastically, then turned on his heel and walked away.  Lily stood there, and watched him walk down the stairs, only to be mobbed by a pack of girls.

          "Did they take the potion too?"  Lily wondered aloud, while Remus just shook his head.

          "No, our Jamie is just that irresistible."  Remus chuckled, as he looked at the bemused expression on Lily's face.

          "Are you serious?"  Lily asked, as Remus smiled.

          "No."  He stated as Sirius sprinted pass them, "he is."

          "You know, that isn't even funny anymore.  Its just stupid."  Lily said angrily, as she stalked off towards the common room.

          "Hullo, Moony!"  Sirius said cheerfully, walking up behind his friend.

          "Sirius, I thought you were running from Roxie?"  

          "Well," Sirius reasoned, "I figure, that if she wants me that bad, she can have me!"

          Remus shrugged as a voice interrupted them.

          "Hey guys!"  Roxie said brightly, as Sirius jumped a foot from the sight of her.

          "What's wrong with you?"  Roxie asked, looking at the trembling 16 year old.

          "I, uh, well"

          "It seems that you have been stalking Sirius all day, and attacking him at any opportunity."  Remus reasoned, as Roxie put her hands on her hips and looked at Sirius, who straitened up at the sight of her 'angry stance.'  He knew that stance all too well…

          "Get off it, Sirius.  And it is just a potion, what's the big deal?  You stalk me all the time!"  

          Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but Roxie just glared at him, as his mouth went slack.  She mentioned something about dinner, and the two boys followed her on command.

          At dinner conversations were strained.  It felt like the first few years at Hogwarts, boys against girls.  Lily and Roxie, (Arianna still hasn't shown her face other than in class) were sitting across from Sirius and Remus, robotically chewing their food.  James was nowhere to be seen, but Lily didn't seem to mind his absence.  

          Sirius was being Sirius, trying to annoy the others as much as possible.  He would stare at one of them, and as soon as they would look directly into his eyes, he would begin humming and looking around the hall, as if to give the impression that he was totally innocent.  After thirteen times of this, Roxie became enraged.

          "Sirius Black!"  She screamed, as she threw a roll at his head.

          He looked startled as he lifted his untouched fruit cocktail from the table, and stared at her suggestively.  

          "You wouldn't."  She declared, trying to distance herself from him.

          "You obviously don't know me at all, Roxanne."  He leveled with her, as she leapt out of her seat and quickly exited the Great Hall.  

          "You wouldn't have actually thrown that at her, would you?"  Lily asked, eyeing Sirius nervously.

          "Wanna find out?"  He asked darkly, as Lily sped off to join her friend.  She nearly ran over James, as he entered the hall.  She left him without an apology as he ambled over to his friends.

          "What was that about?  I nearly get taken out by Roxie, and then Lily just about kills me 10 seconds later.

          "Must be something in the water."  Sirius shrugged while taking a large bite out of the offending roll.

          Remus just looked sideways at his friend and then at James.  James must have found the answer satisfactory though, because he didn't waste anytime questioning Sirius' logic as he dug into his dinner. 

          "So where were you earlier, Prongs?"  Sirius asked, shoving his plate aside.

          "I was helping someone with their transfiguration." He answered, grabbing some meat from Sirius' plate.

          "Do we know this, 'someone'" Remus asked, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

          "I dunno, Christine Damon?"  James asked, relishing in the identical expressions of Sirius and Remus.

          "Oh my God, are you kidding?"  Remus asked as he slammed down his empty goblet.  
          "Does this look like the face of a kidder?"  James asked, smiling at his astonished friends.

          "Way to go Jamie, she is _hot_!"  Sirius said, his voice reaching up an octave on the last word.

          "I know."  James nodded, as he looked around the table, and leaned in to whisper to his friends.  "And I think that I might not be single for too much longer."

          Sirius sat back and shook his head, "You are my King, Prongs."

          "A-thank you, good sir," James smiled, as he mock-bowed while sitting at the table.

          Just as he said it, the girl in question sauntered over to the boys, and sat down next James.  Sirius' mouth dropped at the 7th year beauty from Ravenclaw that was striking up a conversation with his best friend.   Remus stuck a roll in the slack jaw of Sirius.

          "Thanks for the tutoring earlier, James." She said silkily, not noticing the other boys gaping stares.

          "No problem, Christine."  James said, giving his notoriously knee-weakening grin.

          She seemed un-fazed by it, which worried James, but he kept trying.

          "If you ever need me to show you anything else, you know where to find me."  He then turned to the guys, pretending he didn't notice her still sitting there, expectantly.

          Sirius eyes widened, if at all possible, even more at Christine's next action.

          "Thanks again, James."  She then kissed the Gryffindor on the cheek and walked back to her own table to gather her friends, and then out of the hall, not turning back once.

          When she was out of earshot, Sirius let out a whoop and Remus pretended to faint.

          "The most beautiful girl ever to grace the presence of this beloved school just kissed you."  Sirius said, not believing the words coming out of mouth.

          "Believe me, by the time Halloween rolls around," James said, getting up from the table, "I'll be getting a lot more than just a peck on the cheek."  He then left his two best friends, awestruck, sitting at the table.

          Meanwhile, in the 6th year girls' dorms, Lily and Roxie were trying to avoid Arianna's constant questions, concerning none other than the elusive Remus.

          "So did he seem more, sad-angry, or sad-confused?"  She badgered, as Lily rolled her eyes, and Roxie let out a wail.

          "For the last time, Arianna," Lily said, thru clenched teeth, "we don't know exactly how he looked.  We didn't analyze his facial expressions for you.  Maybe you should try to socialize with your friends a little more, and you could find out yourself."

          "Yeah, I know," Arianna answered back.  "But honestly guys, did he look like he was lost, and without sleep?  Like how I look?"

          "Do you want us to answer you honestly, or tell you that he looked terrible?"  Roxie asked, looking at Lily and shrugging.

          "Ahh…" Arianna breathed into her pillow, and motioned for the other girls to leave the room.

          "No."  Roxie said, with finality in her voice.

          "Please, just leave me here."  Arianna said weakly, as she tried to pull the curtains around her bed, but to no avail.  Lily was grasping the cloth tightly as she sat down on Arianna's bed.

          (A/N:  Now, when I say, Arianna or Nana, its not like the banana type of sound here, more like, uh, well I don't know the phonetics of it.  Maybe it would look like, Nahnuh?  Like, mama, with n's I suppose.  Because her name isn't like 'Anna' at the end, more like, 'Ana.'  Get it?  Like when you are saying, "Yeah that's my Aunt Rachel," you'd say it Aunt, not Ant.  Well at least I do.  One of the few Americans that probably does… Lol, on with the story.)

          "Nana," Lily said quietly, "you need to quit moping around here, and you need to get out there and meet someone else.  For your own sake.  Hell, for all of our sakes."

          "What?"  Arianna asked, looking at Lily, "Lily, we went out for two years, and we broke up yesterday!  You want me to go find another guy right away?"

          "Yesterday!?"  Lily asked, trying to recount the past few days in her head.  She looked at Roxie for confirmation, as she nodded.

          "Well, believe us," Roxie interjected, "it has felt like weeks."

          "How do you think it's been for me."  Arianna asked, while numbly playing with Lily's long red hair.

          "What are you afraid of, though?  I mean, are you afraid to hang out with your friends?"  Roxie asked, not understanding why Arianna was insisting on staying away from the group.

          "No, I'm just afraid to see him.  To see him doing ok, and acting normal like nothing happened.  I can't bear to see him not acting how devastated I think he should be, or even how devastated I feel."

          "Well, there is only one way to bypass that though, you know that, right?"  Roxie asked, jumping up and rifling through the vanity drawers.

          "How."  Arianna said, not as a question, but more as a statement of fear.  She saw the look in Roxie's eyes, and she was afraid of what the shameless grinning meant.

          "How about, we make you look, 47 times better than you feel."  Lily said, catching on to Roxie while helping her find the necessary equipment.

          "I'd still look like shit."  Arianna said dully, as Roxie and Lily whipped around.  Arianna never swore, unless she was in a really foul mood.  In fact, Lily and Roxie had only heard her swear once in recent memory.  And that was last night.

          "Sorry guys, I know I must be hard to take.  I just don't feel like putting on this grand façade to make it seem like I'm not hurting terribly on the inside."

          "Bloody hell Arianna, just get a shower and get dressed!"  Lily spewed.  "It's not like were asking you to get ready for tea with the bloody queen!"

          "Fine!"  Arianna consented as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.  When they heard the water start to run, Lily slumped to the floor and sighed.

          "You'd think we were asking her to break in at Gringott's for a bit of shopping money."  Roxie said as she looked through Arianna's possessions, for a suitable outfit.

          "Exactly."  Lily agreed, while glancing at the outfit Roxie set aside.  It was a simple black tank top, paired with Arianna's (as well as Remus') favorite _ultra _low-rise jeans.  Arianna got them at some muggle shop in America, whose name rhymed with bitch.  Lily couldn't quite remember the exact name though, she just thought it was odd to name a store that.  (A/N:  Yeah, yeah, I know Abercrombie and Fitch wasn't around back then, but everyone knows how slutty their clothes are.  If you don't, go to www.aandf.com and see for yourself.  Sad thing is, if you look in my closet, is looks like an Abercrombie blew up in it.  I need more diversity…)

          Anyway, Lily knew exactly why Roxie had picked out that outfit.

          "You are terribly transparent, Roxanne."  Lily added, while trying to find a necklace to go with the outfit.

          "How so?" 

          "Hmm, lets see?  Every time Arianna wears this outfit, Remus can't take his eyes off her.  You wouldn't by any chance be trying to get them back together, would you?"  Lily smirked, as Roxie grinned back at her.

          "Yes, but Arianna doesn't need to know that."

          "I don't need to know what?"  Arianna asked, while grabbing the clothes laid out for her, and pausing in front of the bathroom door to hear Roxie's explanation.

          "You don't need to know that you aren't supposed to wear white after Labor Day!"  Roxie said, acting as if it was common knowledge.

          Arianna looked down at herself, and then back up at her friend, "but I'm not wearing white."

          "Exactly!"  Roxie half-screamed at her.  "So you don't need to be told twice!  No run along and get dressed, I'll do your make-up and Lily will tackle your hair."  Arianna gave a confused nod, as Lily turned to look at Roxie.

          "What is Labor Day?"  She asked.

          "I'm not exactly sure.  It just kind of popped into my head!"  She answered cheerfully while gathering the needed make-up.

          "Mmm hmmm."  Lily nodded, as she picked up a Witches Weekly.

          "So why are we getting dressed, if all we are going to do is sit in the common room, and watch the boys play game after game of wizards chess?"  Arianna asked logically.

          "Because we aren't sitting in the common room, rotting our brains out.  We are going to Hogsmeade."  Roxie answered, while handing Arianna a hemp necklace to go with her outfit.

          "Who?"  Arianna asked again.

          "Boy, we are just full of questions tonight aren't we."  Lily said.  "If you must know, we are going with the boys."

          Arianna opened her mouth to object, but Lily cut her off.

          "And before you refuse to go, remember that you have no choice."  Lily said in a monotone voice, not looking up from the magazine once. 

          "How do I not have a choice?"  Arianna asked back, waiting patiently for Lily's answer.

          "Because," she said simply, "if you decided not to attend, I would easily put you under the imperious curse, and make you."  

          "You wouldn't dare."  Arianna said, her smile fading.

          "Do you want to find out?"  She retorted, using a line of Sirius'.

          "Lillian Elizabeth, you wouldn't risk spending time in Azkaban, just for making me go to Hogsmeade."

          "Do I look like I'm afraid of getting in trouble?"  Lily asked, while doing Arianna's hair in a loose half ponytail, making it cascade down her back in large, loose curls.

          "Obviously not," Sirius interrupted from the door, "or else you would never have gone out in public looking as you do.  I should call the fashion police on you."  Lily laughed and shook her head, as Roxie stopped what she was doing with the make-up, and looked intently at the boy standing in the doorway.

          "Sometimes Sirius," Roxie said coming closer to him, "I wonder about your sexuality…"

          He smiled and grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug and kissed her square on the mouth.

          "Still wondering, Roxanne?"  He asked, letting her go from his grasp.

          "No."  She said calmly.  "Now I wonder about your sanity!  You better run Sirius."  She lunged at him, as he flew out the door and down the steps.  She then went back to finishing Arianna's make-up.

          "Where'd Sirius run off to?"  James asked as he walked in the room a few minutes later.

          "Something must've came up, I guess?"  Roxie answered innocently.

          "Hmm.  So you girls ready?"  He asked, while Arianna stood up.  He went over and embraced her in a hug, and whispered in her ear, "Nice to have you back, Nana."

          "Yeah, yeah."  She said as he freed herself from his arms.

          No sooner had the group found Sirius, had they made their way to Hogsmeade, with aid of the Marauders Map.

          "Are you sure that we aren't going to get in trouble for this?"  Lily asked as they went through the secret passage way.

          "Not afraid of getting in trouble, my arse."  Sirius said, referring to her speech to Arianna not 10 minutes earlier.

          "That, was just a ploy to get Arianna to come, seeing as though she would have refused to go if I didn't force her."  Remus rolled his eyes at this, but only Roxie saw.  She put her arm around him and told him that everything would work out.

          They entered Hogsmeade through the Honeydukes passage, a trail that would be used many a time years later by a certain Potter and his friends.

          "Ok, first stop, Three Broomsticks."  Sirius said, walking to the front of the group and leading the way.  Once they sat down at a table, Sirius ordered butterbeers all around and the group drank up.

          The conversation was obviously strained, and every one knew why, but it wasn't as if someone was going to say something.  Arianna excused herself and walked out of the restaurant.

          "Typical."  Remus said as the door closed.  Lily and Roxie shot him identical looks, and he just shrugged.

          "We have to go get something from Honeydukes for my mum," James said, motioning towards Sirius, as the two got up and left.  Part one of the plan had been put into action.

          "I'll just go with them," Remus said, pointing in the direction of Honeydukes, and leaving to follow the boys.  

          "Ok, now we get to the tree!"  Roxie said as she put her money down on the table.  The two girls quickly exited the pub and ran as inconspicuously as possible, to the old oak tree in the park.  They climbed up as quickly as they could, and were greeted by James and Sirius.

          "Are you sure Arianna will come here?"  Sirius asked, helping Roxie to one of the seats he made in the tree.

          "Yeah, this is where her and Remus got together, 4th year.  They always come to this one bench together."  Lily answered, while conjuring some popcorn.  Sure enough, a minute later Arianna entered the park and sat down on the bench.

          "How is Remus going to get here?"  Roxie asked, as Lily pointed down to the ground and nudged her friend to be quiet.  Remus had just walked in to the park and was heading towards Arianna.

          "Cold?"  Remus asked quietly as he sat next to the love of his life.

          "No."  She answered back devoid of emotion.

          "Beautiful night, huh?"  He said more as a statement rather than a question.

          "I suppose."  She breathed.

          "Arianna," he began, but she cut him off with a shake of her head.

          "Arianna, why are you making this so hard?" he asked, trying to look into her eyes.  She was fiddling with the ring he gave her the previous year, when she looked up to meet his gaze.

          "I can't believe you Remus," she said quietly, her stare turning cold.

          "You can't believe what?  What did I ever do to you?"  he asked, getting angry at her accusations.

          "I cannot comprehend how you can cheat on me, and think that I wouldn't care?!  That it was no big deal!"  She stood up to leave, but he stood up also, to cut her off.

          "Arianna, what are you on about now?"  He asked, growing confused.

          "What?!"  She yelled at him, "last night, didn't you say that its in your blood?  Wasn't that your excuse, Remus?  You couldn't help it?  That I should accept the fact that you are cheating on me?"

          "I never cheated on you!"  He yelled back.

          "Yes, yes you did.  That's why you left me for days at a time.  'I'm visiting my sick Aunt, Arianna.'  How ignorant was I to believe that?  You weren't visiting your damned Aunt, you were trying to get away from ugly, fat, boring Arianna for a weekend, and then string her along until the next whore showed up and wanted to fuck!"  She started crying now, as Sirius accidentally spilled some popcorn while trying to find Roxie a tissue.  Neither Remus nor Arianna seemed to notice the flying bits of popcorn raining down on them.

          "Arianna, what the hell are you talking about?"  Remus asked, grabbing her hand with his.  She yanked hers back.

          "The reason we broke up!  Because of you!"  She couldn't figure out why he didn't understand what she was saying.

          "No, we broke up because of you!  Because you can't accept me."

          "Yeah, I can't accept that you are a lying, cheating bastard!"

          "No Arianna!  You can't accept the fact that I'm a goddamned werewolf!  You got scared and, being the little bitch that you are, broke it off!!"  He screamed at her, but she wasn't fazed.  Roxie almost dropped her wand and bag of popcorn, as she looked around at the other tree-dwellers.  Lily looked about as shocked as she felt, but both of the boys were just leaning in to hear more.

          "Remus Lupin!  I don't give a fuck whether you are a flying monkey!  My cousin is a werewolf!  I don't care!"  She screamed, with no indication of letting up, "What I care about is that fact that I was stupid enough not to know that you didn't love me!  That you would leave me for days at a time, once a month to be with another girl.  It was like clock work, how could I not have…" She stopped.

          "Your, a werewolf?"  She asked him in a normal voice, tilting her head to the side.

          "Just a bit," he smiled weakly at her.

          "That's where you were every month.  Going through your transformations.  Wasn't it?"  She asked again, finally seeing what had actually been going on.

          He nodded.  "I can't believe you thought that I didn't love you.  Arianna, I love more than anything in this world.  I would never do anything to hurt you.  You should know that."

          "Why didn't you just tell me that you were a werewolf?"  She asked, stepping closer to him.

          "I didn't want to scare you off!  I couldn't think of how it would be without you."  He said honestly, grabbing her hands and pulling her towards him in an embrace.

          "God, I am so stupid!"  She said, starting to cry again.

          He let go of her a little, and bent down some, to her level, and whispered to her, "Your not stupid.  You are the smartest, most beautiful, and most exciting person I know.  And I will never let you go again."  He then kissed her with all the passion he had ever known, wrapping his arms around her, holding her incase her knees gave way.

          "Sorry mate, didn't hear that last part clearly, mind saying it again?"  Sirius bellowed from the tree, as Remus held his middle finger up as an answer.  (A/N:  I don't know if people in England flip other people off, but it's quite popular here in the US.  Well, maybe its just me and my friends, but hell, who cares.)

          The rest of the friends hopped out of the tree and headed back to Hogwarts lacking Remus and Arianna.

          As they passed through the park, Sirius thumbed towards Arianna and Remus and said loudly,

          "If I had a knut for every time those two reunited…"

          "You'd have a knut."  Roxie said flatly, shaking her head.

          "Damn.  I'd still be poor."

_WOO HOO!   DONE WITH CHAPTER 3!  OH MY GOD IT TOOK FOREVER!!!  Ok, I'm done with the constant capitalization.  I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter seeing as though it took me three years.  Ok, no more like 13 days, same thing though.  I'm glad Remus and Arianna are back together.  I'm getting a little tired of the group segregating…  Lol, I act as if they are real people…  Sad, I know.  Ok, I'm going out of town this weekend, and the next weekend, but I will be thinking of the plot of the next chapter.  Its title is going to be, "So Yesterday"  I think.  Ok, this was a long chapter!  Geez!  LOL ok, well you all have a wonderful weekend and I will talk to you later!  BYE!!  Love you all!!  Oh yeah!  The song in the beginning is Justin Timberlake's, 'Still on My Brain.'_

_Liz_

**_Squirrel Maiden~_**_ Thanks for your review!  Sorry it took me so long on the update, I'm a little high on blue fairy dust too, it makes me work a little slower.  Lol, jk._

**_BlueEyedWildmage_**_~  Yeah, I start to bad for the characters too, but I think that they are all in fairly good moods now._

**_Rekino~_**_  Thanks for your review and liking chapter two!  Woo, that rhymed!  Lol, anyways, I hope you like this chapter also._

**_Heather~_**_ It reminds you of school?  That's a great thing to hear.  I think that some of the characters act like my friends, though I don't think I tried to base any of the characters on real people.  Hmm, maybe it was my subconscious._

****

**_Alyna/Obbsesive~_**_ (hopefully you are the same person.  I kind of have a headache right now, forgive me, lol…) Thank you so much for liking this story.  It really means a lot to me!_


End file.
